What Matters Most
by LadyWallace
Summary: Jack never thought Castiel was a bad father, and when he learns about the tradition of Father's Day, he decides to make sure the angel knows that. Father/Son fluff


**I thought since this weekend was Father's Day I would do a Jack and Cas story :) Hope you all enjoy!**

What Matters Most

A Supernatural Fanfic

Jack got up from his bed. He was still a little sore from the hunt they had just been on, but though it had been hairy for a few moments when they found out there were more vampires than they had expected, Jack hadn't been hurt badly enough even for Castiel to have to heal him. Even though he was still getting used to having bruises last more than a few seconds, it didn't bother him over much.

He padded down the hallway in his sock feet, ready for some breakfast, but stopped when he heard his name being discussed from that direction.

"Jack is fine, Cas," Sam was saying. "He's just a little bruised. We've all taken far worse hits on hunts before. He doesn't even have a concussion."

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Castiel replied. "That vampire nearly turned him, if Dean hadn't reacted so quickly…Jack would have woken up as a vampire, and without his powers it actually would have stuck."

Jack hugged himself, hating that Cas sounded so worried. He had actually missed most of the fight, having taken on one of the vampires and after getting only a couple hits in, he had been thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious. He'd woken up later to his surrogate father's worried face, Castiel gripping his shoulders, as Sam was hurriedly wiping blood off of his cheek—and not his. Yes, it might have been a close call, but they had taken out the vampires eventually, and though Jack was a little embarrassed about his lack of hand-to-hand fighting skills, he was still learning and he knew he would get better. It was hard being human.

"Cas, hunting is dangerous, you know that," Dean grunted. "And the kid's got all three of us to look after him."

"We've had bad things happen before with a lot of people on a case," Cas said darkly. "You know it doesn't matter if you have one or a hundred, accidents can still happen."

"Yes, but you can't keep Jack cooped up just to keep him safe, because we know that doesn't work either," Sam said kindly. "He wants to help people and he's already becoming a smart hunter. A little extra training to get him used to being human and he'll be good to go."

Castiel sighed and Jack could imagine his shoulders slumping slightly. "I know, it's just…I feel responsible for everything that has happened to him. Lucifer taking his powers…I promised Kelly that I would look after her son, Jack _chose_ me before he was born as his protector, and yet all I've done since was lose him or watch him nearly get killed without any way to stop it. How does that make me a better father than Lucifer?"

Jack's eyes widened at Castiel's sentiment, but he heard Dean protest instantly so he didn't have to.

"Whoa, hey, don't you dare go there," the elder Winchester cut in sharply. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that dick. Lucifer only wanted Jack because of his power, you saw how little he cared for him after he chose us over Lucifer and then when he stole the kid's powers, he was going to just kill him since Jack was no use to him anymore. That's the extent of Lucifer's fatherhood."

"And Cas, you know that family isn't always able to stop bad things from happening to each other. But the fact that we try is what makes the difference," Sam said kindly.

"I suppose you're right," Castiel said, but still seemed somewhat dejected. Jack wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what would make Castiel feel better.

He decided he had stayed out in the hallway long enough though, and he could smell Dean making pancakes, so he continued down the hall and entered the kitchen, pretending he hadn't just been eavesdropping.

Three pairs of eyes met him as he came in.

"Hey, look who's up," Dean commented. "Just in time, too, pancakes are almost ready."

Jack took the carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass. "I love pancakes," he said with a smile.

"Everyone loves pancakes," Dean smirked, and dished the first round onto a plate, handing it to Jack. "Fixings are on the table."

Jack went to sit next to Sam and instantly reached for the butter, slathering it onto the pancakes.

Castiel watched him from across the table. "How are you, Jack."

"Fine," he replied with a smile as he reached for the syrup.

Castiel didn't exactly look convinced, but he didn't say anything further either. Jack enjoyed his pancakes and soon everyone else was also sitting around the table eating. Jack even had seconds.

After Dean had finished, he got up to toss his plate in the sink. "I gotta go on a supply run, so if anyone needs anything let me know now."

Jack stood from the table. "I'll go with you."

Dean shrugged. "Get dressed then, we'll leave in ten."

Jack jumped up and hurried to his room to put on his jeans and a t-shirt, then met Dean as he was pulling his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"Let's go, kid," he said.

Jack followed him out to the Impala and they drove into town to the local grocery store.

Once they were inside, Jack grabbed a shopping basket and followed Dean to the sections of the store where the items they needed were.

However, as they were passing through the middle of the store, Jack caught sight of a display that held cards and other things with a sign that read "Father's Day Gifts for your Dad!".

Jack frowned and turned to Dean. "Dean, what is 'Father's Day'?"  
"Oh, well, it's a special day when you're supposed to show your dad or someone who's like a dad to you, that you care and appreciate them. We have a Mother's Day too," Dean explained. "They're, you know, kinda like Valentine's Day, but instead of being for the person you have a romantic interest in, they're for your parents."

"Oh," Jack said thoughtfully as he studied the cards on the display, before turning back to Dean. "Castiel is like my father. Do you think I should…celebrate Father's Day with him?"

Dean looked as if he were about to shrug, but then he cocked his head to one side with a thoughtful expression and a small smile came over his face. "Actually, Jack, I think that's a good idea. Tell you what, why don't you stay here and look at the cards while I do the rest of the shopping."

Jack nodded and handed Dean the basket, eagerly looking through the cards to pick one for Cas. Perhaps if Jack showed him that he truly appreciated Castiel being his father, then maybe Cas wouldn't feel like he was failing.

Jack finally decided on a Star Wars themed card that said 'Best Dad in the Galaxy' and Dean found him again, shaking his head with a slightly amused look when he saw the card and Jack's eager face.

"Should I also get Castiel a gift?" Jack asked. "I don't really know what he would like though. He doesn't need to eat really, and he only wears one outfit."

"Well, he does like coffee and peanut butter and jelly," Dean commented as they headed toward the checkout line. "Maybe you can make him that for breakfast on Father's Day or something?"

"Okay," Jack said, in agreement. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow actually," Dean said. They went through the checkout line and carried the bags out to the Impala. Jack tucked his card carefully into his jacket so it wouldn't get crushed.

"Dean, what did you do for your father on Father's Day?" Jack asked.

Dean shrugged, grunting slightly. "My dad wasn't really around a lot when Sam and I were kids. If he wasn't dragging us across the country from hunt to hunt, he was ditching us in a motel room, sometimes for weeks, and I had to make sure Sammy was fed and safe."

Jack frowned. Sam and Dean's father didn't really sound like a good person. "Are you angry with him?"

Dean shook his head. "He might not have been the best dad, but…he took care of us when it really mattered." He glanced over at Jack. "For the record though, Jack, I think Cas is going to make a really good dad to you. He just needs to gain a little confidence."

Jack smiled. "He already is." He looked out the window and a sign along the road caught his eye and he instantly leaned over to look closer. "Dean! Can you stop there?"

"What? Why?" Dean asked, but started to slow the car and pull over.

Jack got out of the car once Dean had parked it and was already on his way over to the roadside nursery. There were flowers and plants in all different colors but Jack was headed toward a section where there was a sign that said "Tree Saplings For Sale". Dean hurried after him as Jack bent to inspect the little trees. They were small and only came up to his waist, but they looked very cheerful with their leaves waving in the slight breeze late spring.

"Jack, what are you doing?" the hunter asked.

"I want to get a tree for Castiel," Jack told him and bent to pick up one of the pots with a particularly green oak sapling. "Do you think he'd like it? I thought we could maybe plant it behind the bunker and it will be our very own tree."

Dean's expression softened and he smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, kiddo, I think he'll love it. Come on." He nodded to the woman who ran the nursery and they paid her for the tree while she gave Jack some tips for care and planting. Dean then helped Jack safely tuck the sapling in its pot into the backseat and they were on their way back to the bunker.

Jack hid the tree in his room when Castiel was in the kitchen and then he spent the rest of the day thinking about how he would make the next day nice. How he could help Castiel to realize he was a good father.

Jack got up early the next morning and slipped into the kitchen. He had been happy to see Castiel's door still closed and knew he was still in his room, probably reading or watching something. Jack quietly turned on the coffee pot and then pulled out the things to make PB&J and constructed a sandwich.

Once the coffee was done he took that and the sandwich and put them on a tray with the card, and carried it to Castiel's room.

He knocked softly and heard the angel's reply to come in before opening the door.

Castiel looked up from the book he was reading with some surprise as he saw Jack standing there with the tray, smiling.

"Jack, what are you doing up so early?" Castiel asked, setting his book aside.

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast because it's Father's Day," Jack told him, watching Castiel's expression go from confused to something Jack couldn't quite place. "And because you are my father, or, surrogate father as Sam said, I wanted to spend the day with you." He sat on the side of the bed and put the tray into Castiel's lap. "I got you a card too, you can open it now if you want."

Castiel still looked slightly baffled as he took the card and opened it, a smile forming on his face as he saw it and set it standing up on his bedside table. "Jack, this…thank you," was all he said, seeming unable to come up with anything else.

Jack smiled as Castiel picked up the sandwich to take a bite. "I have a surprise for later too."

Castiel smiled. "Well, the sandwich and coffee are very good."

Jack beamed but he was excited to show Castiel his gift. Although he supposed he should wait until it was light outside to do so.

Sam and Dean were up before long, and Castiel and Jack moved to the kitchen to join them. More coffee was had and Jack ate left over pancakes for breakfast. He was anxiously waiting for the right time to give Castiel his gift, but finally, the sun had been up for a while, and Dean glanced at him.

"I think you can give Cas your gift now," he said quietly. "I left some tools you might need up by the stairs."

"Thank you!" Jack said and hurried to his room to grab the gift.

He carried it carefully back to the kitchen and over to Castiel who's eyes widened when he saw what Jack was holding.

"Happy Father's Day," Jack told him as he held out the little sapling. "I thought we could plant this out behind the bunker!"

Castiel took the plant himself and a genuine smile formed over his face. "Jack, this is a very thoughtful gift, thank you."

"Can we plant it now?" Jack asked eagerly. He saw Sam and Dean sharing a smile behind them.

Castiel also smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Of course. Let's go find the perfect spot."

Jack grabbed the tools Dean had left for them and he and Castiel left the bunker, going around the back of it into the forest. There was a clear spot about twenty feet from the mound that the bunker rested under and Jack pointed to it.

"How about here?" There was already sunlight trickling down in the spot and Jack thought it would be a good place for a little tree to grow up.

"I think it's perfect," Castiel said and set the tree down. He and Jack both took up trowels then and began to dig the hole for planting.

Once it was big enough, they carefully removed the plastic pot from the tree and maneuvered it into the hole, then used their hands to push the extra dirt back into the hole.

"Jack," Castiel said as they worked. "Thank you for thinking of me today. I…I know I haven't really been there, or truly been a good father to you."

Jack shook his head firmly. "That's not true. You have been a good father to me. Maybe you weren't able to be there all the time, but…you were there when it mattered." He remembered what Dean had said about his own father. "Lucifer, he didn't care about me, just my powers, but you care. You care now even when I don't have powers."

"Of course I do, Jack," Castiel said with a sad smile as he reached out and settled a hand on the side of Jack's face. "But I'm still sorry for everything that has happened to you. If I could have prevented it…"  
Jack shook his head. "I understand. When I was trapped in the apocalypse world, there were a lot of things that happened, people I promised to protect who died, even when I was right there, and I had no chance to do anything about it. But I learned that sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. But…being together with family, and people you love, it helps, and you can forgive each other even despite the bad things that have happened. I still think of you as my father, Castiel. I chose you as my guardian for a reason. I don't really remember why, but I know I wouldn't change that decision now."

"You are very right about that," Castiel said. "You have grown rather wise already, Jack."

"I learned from you," Jack said simply with a smile.

Castiel's eyes actually looked wet as he shifted his hand to Jack's shoulder and then pulled him into a hug. Jack leaned his head against the angel's shoulder and squeezed back.

"Happy Father's Day," he whispered.


End file.
